Heart Breaker
by TearsFallKWOHKHFS
Summary: Haruhi finds a girl in the snow one day. She meets the hosts and hostess and read to find out what happens next Horrible at summaries. Read to see what it is about!THIS STORY WILL NEVER END. MY MIND IS TO BIG. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. -TF Hikaru X OC, Haruhi X Tamaki... bla bla... -Discontinued for suckishness-
1. Prologue

Heart Breaker Chapter 1

Hello, people of America, or other countries! This is my first OHSHC story. Anyway, I accept no shortness and I named it heart breaker because I can't think today!

Disclaimer= I do not own OHSHC, because if I would've, I would definitely made Tamaki kiss Haruhi in the end!

Prologue!

Haruhi was walking home one day, and it was winter. It was starting to blizzard, so Haruhi was rushing back home from the 'commoner' supermarket. Just then, she tripped over a humped shape lying on the ground in front of her. "What the…" Haruhi mumbled. She cleared the snow off of the shape. She looked at the shape's body features. It wore a dress, in the nice color of black, and a jean jacket. It had complimentary blond hair with a spiky tuft on top. After she looked at that, she looked at the facial features. It was a little girl! What was she doing out here in a blizzard? She immediately bent down and slumped the little girl over her shoulders.

How did you like the prologue? Anyway I DON'T TAKE FLAMES! Ok bye! Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIM ER, I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

Chapter 1

Haruhi was thinking, 'What will I do with this girl? Maybe I should take her to Tamaki. But its 9 PM... She shrugged. He'll understand.' She then set her tracks off of home and plodded in the snow towards the Suoh mansion, number 2. The thing that was worse, trekking through a blizzard or walking up the hill to the mansion. Up the hill was worse. When she finally reached the mansion, (or the gate) she rang the doorbell. A maid answered through the microphone thingy, and asked Haruhi, "Hello Haruhi! Your business here tonight?" Haruhi answered, "I'm here to see Tamaki." Mei answered. "Hai, hai! Of course!" She immediately opened the gate and Haruhi walked in. Mei was waiting. "Tamaki is in his room, if you remember where it is." "I do, thank you Mei!" She rushed up the stairs to the room and knocked on the door. "Tamaki-sempai! I have something here for you!" She immediately heard a voice. "Oooh Haruhi, enter, continue." Tamaki was on his bed when she entered the room. "Hello, sempai. Umm I have to ask you-" She was cut off when the young girl woke up. She leaped off of Haruhi and cannoned into Tamaki. "TAMAKI!" She was screaming. (POV SWITCH :D) Oh how she missed him so! She smiled. "Do you remember me, Tamaki?"

AUTHOR NOTE CHAPTER

Guys my things won't upload separately so read each one attached (meaning each chapter has the other one with it) so skip each part (or previous chapter, kay) Bai! TF


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

Chapter 2

Sorry previous chapters were so short. I had to cut them off at that point in time, ya know? Anyway, here's chapter 2!

Tamaki stared blankly at her. "N-No..." The girl sighed. "How disappointing. Maybe this'll help." She flicked him in the forehead. "Silly. My name starts with a 'Y' remember?" Tamaki's eyes filled soon with remembrance." Yurinaga "Sky" Suoh... so... your my grown up sister?" Haruhi sweat-dropped. " Now, your GROWN? How?" Yurinaga looked at her. "Im a second year in highschool, so, yeah, im seventeen. Anyway, drop the 'Yurinaga' crap. Call me Sky or Skylar." Tamaki looked at her and asked her, "Wait a moment, didn't your care takers die?" Sky replied with ease. That's a new story. Lets start it, shall we?

Flashback (Sorta)

So, this was around the time Tamaki had left France and came to Japan. Mama had just gone ca-ray-zee and left me.

Flashback in a flashback!

"Don't go Tama! Don't go!

Back to Flashback

I sat in the snow.A ten year old in the snow, alone, where mamma left me. Then a couple (in mid 30's) came and took me home. They raised me, strong. I missed Tama. I haven't seen my brother on the anniversary day tomorrow. It made me sad to leave Tama, and my caretakers just died. I did what i had to for money, even things unbelievable. "Seven whole years." I got out of the chair i was sitting on. "Seven years... that's unbelievable. She ran out into the snow, with a jean jacket around her, and ran. She ran to the airport. She sprinted up to the nice lady at the front counter. "I need a ticket to Ouran, or whatever. I need to see my brother, and i live alone! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She did her puppy dog eyes, and the women couldn't say no, and Yurinaga was soon on a flight. Ill see you soon, Tama, and i hope Mama will come to grips soon...

"And thats what happened, Tama. But then, i was running here, and i fell out on the snow.  
and so, I am here now, and i found Tama!"

Did i ever tell you guys this was HikaruXYurinaga, HaruhiXTamaki?This was a bit longer, i hope. and i will try to make it longer when I'm not so tired. I'll try to have the next chapter up on Monday. Farewell, for now, my fellow teardrops of love and pain... (Heart break pain)

-TearsFall I LOVE YA'LL! (Lol) RHYME SCHEME!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

Did I ever tell you guys that they are one year older then in the anime?

Oh guys by the way i accidentally erased chapter 3! Sorry! I cant put it back up till later!

Tamaki, Kyoya- 3rd years  
Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi (and Sky) 2nd years  
Mori, Honey- 4th years

Next chapter up!

Chapter 4- One Glance to the Side- Operation Hikaru and Kaoru's Birthday! Songfic- Glad you Came!

BEWARE THE SONG IS LONG!  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
(Song link- .com/watch?v=nWTi0s6b9E8)

HH POV

Hikaru stared at Tamaki for a bit until forcing out, "Your SISTER?" Tamaki had a sister? They have somewhat the same face.  
A few minutes later the girl woke up. Honey-senpai, who was curious to who this girl might be, asked, "Who exactly are you?" The girl replied with ease. " I am Yurinaga Suoh, and/or Yuri or Sky. I am a female, if you not smart enough to see. I am a highschool first year, in class (i think this is the class Haruhi is in) 1-A." Hikaru sweat dropped. Today's her first day. She was introduced to the class today. He was stupid for not remembering. She glanced to the side at Hikaru "But, i have my rules and regulations. 1." She looked at Mori-senpai. "Never underestimate me. I know kendo and was the champ in karate in France. 2. Tease me and you get a butt kicking! Understood?" All the boys quickly nodded. She smirked. "Very well. Im going home."

1 OR 2 MONTHS LATER

Hikaru sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Hmm... i just met her, but the way she looked at me... She looked so cute.' He picked up his phone.  
*ring*  
*ring*  
*ring*

Tamaki answered. "Hello?" Hikaru immediatly responded. "Your coming to our birthday right? I have a plan."

OOOOHHH Cliffhanger. Tata!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N CHAPTER

Sorry i havent uploaded in a while! Im goin on vacation for several weeks, and can only upload A/N Chapters like this so my life does not run out. For summer im going to work on my Warriors and The Legend Of Korra stories im working on. So sorry!

And i changed my name to TearsFallKWOS, K for Korra, W for Warriors, O for Ouran, S for Sonic. Im off. Bye for summer! (sortof)


	6. LIVESAVER

A/N CHAPTER

"LIFESAVER"


	7. Chapter 5

im BACK... next chapter very short.

Sky binked in confusion at Haruhi. "A birthday party... for Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi replyed, "Yep. we have to plan, so come to the ballroom after school today,"  
Sky narrowed her eyes. "Fine. To hell with it..." She walked away, her eyes closed. Right when she opened them, she collided with Hikaru, both slamming on the floor." O-Oops! Sorry, Hikaru-s-san!" Sky stuttered. she speed-walked away, her cheeks a rosy red. "What am i coming down with that im blushing?"

AFTER SCHOOL  
Sky sat on her normal ledge as the hosts...hosted. She felt like she should interfere, but didn't, for the sake of her big bro.

H/H POV  
Hikaru looked up at Sky. 'Looks really lonely...'

Im tired. Fucking tired... 4 am. lemme get off 4 this one...


	8. Chapter 6 A Loves Beginning

Chapter 6

8:00

S/S POV

Sky was glaring at herself in the mirror. 'Why am i still BLUSHING?' The look in her eyes was killing her. Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday is tomorrow. she was exited, as it was her first real party. And she liked the dress. It was ocean blue and tight to show off her hips, and it had a tail. Tamaki wanted her to come as a half cat women. He is really a doofus. Who would want to do that? She certainly didn't. She sighed at herself. 'Well, i can't wastre anymore time. Need to get to school.' Now you must be asking why she is up so early. Because she walks to school. She hates the idea of limos. And she needs her exersize. She walked out of the front door. Another annoying day at Ouran Academy.

3b x 7x... were the things written on Sky's paper. 'I hate math with all my heart!' (Sky A.K.A math wannabe) She looked behind her to see Hikaru in all his Hikaru glory. (lol) Atleast the Host Club will start...  
*ring*  
Now. She put her books in her bag and followed Haruhi out of her room.  
Haruhi stifled a giggle. " Sky, shoo those boys away... they are looking at you. " Almost immediatly Sky turned and yelled at them. Soon, the boys were running away at light speed. Haruhi flinched as Kaoru wrapped his arm around her, Hikaru's around Sky. She sucsessfully peels Hikaru off of her by pinching his hand. He yelped. It was the normal routine for the four second- years. He smirked. "Just kidding. It doesn't hurt anymore, being you always pinch the same spot." Haruhi sighed. "Can't we just walk in peace?" They all walked into Music Room #3. Sky leapt onto her ledge, one leg tucked neatly beneath her, the other hanging down. "Now, do your crap, and I'll be here."

H/H POV

The one thing Sky did not notice was me staring across the room at her.  
"Hikaru? You OK?"  
_He_ didn't even hear his brother. He was too lost in her.

SNAP!

Everyone turned to the scene.  
Sky was on the floor, a girl's leg sticking out. Sky's glass necklace was broken.

"M-My... M-M-Mother's necklace!"


End file.
